


「You shouldn’t have left them」

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Implications of torture, i love vandy but angst is life, poor vandy, vanderweek day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: The Agency was after Vanderwood and the whole of the RFA paid the price.





	「You shouldn’t have left them」

**Author's Note:**

> _angst angst angst!!_ day 5 gives me so much joy ‘cause I can write as much angst as I want! (๑ゝڡ◕๑) lolololol ~~catching up on Vanderweek 3.0~~
> 
> Day 5: Conflict (angst)

The former agent didn’t know what to do. He thought with Saeyoung’s meddling, they would be safe from them. They had been quietly living for months now – of course he’d had developed that sense of peace and complacency. He should’ve known better.

_No one can run from the Agency._

With his apartment ransacked, the former agent immediately got the message – they found him and they wanted payment for betraying them. Said payment? The RFA’s lives. The tormented brunet decided to leave them on a whim, merely leaving Saeyoung a note that said ‘I’ll be off. Don’t look for me.’ But he was an idiot. Of course the Agency won’t leave them alone – they were now Vanderwood’s weakness. Even with the countless of agents he eliminated, even with the countless of scars and gunshot wounds he got, the threat looming over the RFA’s lives were still there.

So he came back and spilled the truth to them. It was a flurry of mixed reactions – Zen was outraged, Jumin was calm but his fingers were rapping again the armrest. Yoosung and Jaehee were openly scared and worried – who wouldn’t? Their lives were quiet until he came into the picture.

_Everything came tumbling downwards a few days after and it was his fault._

Zen, defiant of the thought of hiding from his fans, decided it was best to tell his manager that he had been receiving death threats. They hired a security team to protect the albino 24/7, but the albino made a fatal mistake. He underestimated his enemy. _He was the first to be eliminated on live television._

Jumin and Jaehee were next. Despite their efforts to double the security and would only go outside when needed, Jumin was killed inside his penthouse. Jaehee’s murder scene showed signs of struggle but it wasn’t enough. Of course nothing will be enough. The Agency was out for blood and nothing could stop them.

_And Yoosung._ Poor, defenseless Yoosung. His death hit them the most. It wasn’t brutal like the others. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping, but they knew his heart wasn’t beating anymore. Two black spots, one on the wrist and the other on the neck, which looked like injections were all they found on the body.

Vanderwood urged the twins to get out of the country and go somewhere far, far away that even he wouldn’t know. Saeyoung was defiant, wanting revenge on the Agency but they knew that would be futile. Their enemy had years more experience and more manpower than them.

The twins left the country and Vanderwood was out on the hunt again. He’s lost count of the agents he interrogated and killed. He’s lost count of days and nights. He’s become what the Agency wanted him to be – a weapon.

At last, during a full moon when the streets were eerily quiet as people retired to their warm beds and blankets, the brunet found what he was looking for – Headquarters. He readied his weapons and sneaked in only to find… no one. A sense of dread filled him – was the information he extracted from the recent agents wrong? Vanderwood made sure they didn’t have the capability to lie with all the pain they’ve been through.

“Oh, Agent Vanderwood! A pleasant day to you~” The former agent threw daggers towards the direction of the voice. The woman walked into the light, unscathed, the daggers on hand. He recognized her face but couldn’t recall the name.

“Where are they?” Venom dripped from his voice as Vanderwood took out his gun. The woman chuckled, her hair fluttering as she waltzed towards the fuming brunet.

“Where do you think?” A menacing smile and the brunet found himself straddling the woman, a gun on her head. She let out a choked laughter before pulling out a familiar red phone.

_“You shouldn’t have left them.”_

***

He sat up, sweating and breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon. Immediately, there had been a glass of water beside him and a hand on his shoulder. Vanderwood flinched and looked up to see two pairs of worried golden eyes.

“Mary…?” Saeyoung said, taking back his hand due to the flinch. “You… you were screaming.” Even Saeran was beside his brother, worry clear on his face.

Tears prickled his eyes as Vanderwood held back a sob, but the nightmare was too fresh – it felt too real. No longer able to hold back the tears, he gripped the blanket and let them fall, only sobbing freely when the twins hugged him, staying with him until they all fell asleep on the couch, all snuggled up in blankets with Vanderwood sandwiched between the two red-heads.


End file.
